Happy 21st Birthday Annabeth!
by ChloeZeusAthenaAphroditeHecate
Summary: It's Annabeth's birthday, and she's in for a surprise. Warning: Includes Language and minor inappropriate themes


**I thought I might do a Birthday fanfic for Annabeth, since it is her birthday. This story contains language, and mildly inappropriate contents. And I'm incredibly sorry for the wait on the Tartarus Is Rising fanfic. Don't forget to review!**

She could hear the sounds from the bedroom. Sounded like a bunch of her friends. Why were they here? Then she saw the calendar. July 12. Oh gods. Her birthday. She smiled. Congratulations! her mind shouted at her. You're officially 21. She was forever grateful for whoever had let her survive longer than age 20.

"Annabeth! What are you doing in there? Wake up, it's your birthday!" Percy called from the front room.

"Why can't I relax on my birthday and just stay in bed all day with cake and presents?"

"Because," he chuckled. "I'm taking you somewhere."

"Where?" she demanded.

"It's a surprise."

"Tell me!"

"Nope. Not letting the cat out of the bag."

She groaned. "Fuck you." She could hear the chuckling outside the door. Cursing, she got out of bed, and dressed in a casual tee and jeans.

"Anna, you're a mess. Dress in something more formal." he said when she came out. He was wearing a pretty good outfit, though the pocket in his pants was bulky. She decided not to ask.

"I told you not to call me Anna. And why do I have to wear a damned dress?"

" 'Cause. We're going somewhere." Finally, she listened to him, and got out the grey, silvery dress she had worn to high school prom, and found her silver owl earrings. But instead of wearing high heels,(she hated those damned heels she had to wear to work) she threw on gray sneakers.

Once she had gotten into the car outside their apartment building, he told her to close her eyes. She'd mildly protested, but obeyed his commands. She felt him put a piece of cloth across her eyes. After a few short minutes, he stopped the car. "Can I take off my blindfold?"

"No." He opened some door and led her inside. Seating her at a table, he took off her blindfold. When she opened her eyes, it was their own dining table, except for the candles and snacks and friends everywhere.

"Happy Birthday!" they all yelled. She blushed. Who had planned all this? There was no cake in sight, but that was okay. After several hugs, Percy quieted everyone down.

"Let the party begin." he said. Then music started playing. Piper was dancing hip-hop, but she was hearing classical music. WTF? Then she realised that the Nine Muses were playing. Whoever had planned all this was gonna be eternally thanked. She'd never had birthday parties, well she did, but those were just her and Percy with a cake and a present. This was a full party, with music and everything. Without cake. The cake part didn't matter, though.

She stood up and walked over to Percy, who was staring off into space. She pulled up a chair. "Thanks for the party." she said.

Her boyfriend looked startled. "Why do you think I did all of this? For all you know it might have been Piper, or Hazel, or even Chloe."

"Because I know you." He rolled his eyes, but she knew she was right. Then she remembered it was a Saturday, a work day for her. She was an architect, as well as President of the Education Department in New Rome. "Shit," she cursed under her breath. "What about work? Today's Saturday."

"Don't worry about that." Percy assured. "I contacted the other people in the office and they said that it would be okay."

"Is Malcolm in charge?" Malcolm was the vice-president of the Education Department. He nodded.

Then the music started playing her favorite song. Percy must've heard it too, because he immediately stood up and went to the kitchen, returning with a cake with blue, grey, and sea-green. It read:_ Happy 21st Birthday, Annabeth!_ There was an owl made of chocolate in the middle, which she happily picked up and ate. They cut the cake for everyone, and by the time they had eaten their fill, everything was gone.

"Presents are to be given at this time." Percy shouted. She blushed again.

First was a present from Piper. It was a credit card for the stores in New Rome. "Thanks." She reached for the next present. It was from Hazel. When she opened the box, she saw several precious gems: emeralds, pearls, diamonds, and her birthstone - a ruby. "These are beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I made sure there were no curses in them."

"Thank you!" she cried, as she opened Jason's present. It was another dagger, much like the one she had lost in Tartarus, the one she had fought with all the time, the one Luke gave to her when she was seven. The memories kept flooding back. When she had killed Kronos with it, the monsters she'd killed.

"Here's my present." Chloe said, handing her a large box. She undid the wrapping, and it held several notebooks and an architect's dream set of utensils.

"Thank you so much!" She had been running out of supplies at her office. Frank gave her a cage that held something that kept on moving. It was the cutest ever. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl."

"Then I propose that we call her Zoë, in honor of Zoë Nightshade."

"I like it."

"My present." Nico Di Angelo said.

"Please tell me you didn't get me what I think you did." His creepy smile told her the answer. "Boy or girl?"  
"Boy."

"Why don't we call it Luke?" She couldn't help think that she should honor the heroes that had died.

"Here's my present." Leo said. It was a small box, but she knew it would be awesome. Leo had a selection of wonderful inventions, though some scared her. She unwrapped it, and in it was a phone. She already had one, but she knew better than to complain.

"Thank you so much!"

He smirked. "It's not any ordinary phone. If you plug it into your car with that plug," he pointed, "then all you have to do is select your destination, and you don't have to drive, just do the brakes." She had to admit, this was probably the most clever inventions on the face of the planet.

"Annie-beth. Don't ask where my present is." She didn't care. This party was awesome, so she didn't need anything from him. "It's a surprise somewhere else."

"Really, I don't-"

He held up his hand. "No but's." When everyone was gone, he took her into the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't ask." So she didn't. She stayed silent all the way there, and when she got out, she laughed. It was the beach. Of course he had pulled something like this. After all, his father was Poseidon, lord of the sea. He laughed with her, and together they sat there, talking and playing in the sand.

She would have gone swimming, but she hadn't brought her swimsuit. She swore he must've saw he thinking that, because he went to the trunk of the car, and pulled it out. It was a bikini, though she would've preferred a one-piece, or a tankini. But it was beautiful. Sea-green with silver owls all over.

They played in the water, having water fights. Percy won all the time. When he had won for the eleventh time in a row, she shrieked. "Hey! That's not fair. You're the son of Poseidon." He laughed, then swam over to her, and carried her, piggy back, back to the waiting car.

Once they had dried off and were back into their clothes, it was already getting dark. Perfect sunset. Her stomach growled. She tried to hide it, but he noticed. Then he came back from the car with a basket in his hands. How did he remember all this? Blue cookies, barbecue, and lemonade made the evening perfect.

Then, when she was standing, staring at the ocean, she saw Percy in front of her, on one knee. She screamed, and he asked the huge question. She didn't even hear him, so shocked and happy. Then she kissed him.

"I think that counts as a yes."

"Such a Seaweed Brain." They both laughed at the remark, and he carried her to the car. When they had gotten to their apartment, he carried her, bridal-style into the bedroom.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

_This is the best birthday ever_, she thought.

Waking up the next morning with his arms around her half-naked torso also added to the happiness.

**Thanks for reading! **

**FYI: This takes place after Tartarus Is Rising. If you are wondering what Nico (Di Angelo) got Annabeth, it was a hellhound. And Percy and Annabeth share an apartment. If you don't know, July 12 really is Annabeth's birthday. It's in The House of Hades, Chapter 40. Also, she was born in 1993, so today makes her officially 21. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Chloe**


End file.
